Obstructions of Irken to Earth
by Believe4Ever
Summary: "You're a joke on your home planet. They think you should've died on the journey to earth. They didn't even mean to send you anywhere; they wanted you to die in space!" The human pressed the barrel of the gun to the alien's head. "Even on your home planet you're a screw up; someone nobody wants and who they have wanted dead for years!"


"You're an idiot," Dib growled, staring down at his adversary. His fingers curled tighter around the laser gun, the grip still foreign to him, as most of the alien technology he'd smuggled from the alien before him was. "After all this time that you've been here, observing everyone, observing _me_ . . . You still think of me as stupid as the rest of the humans on this planet?"

"All humans are below Zim!" the alien barked back, though his voice was weak and airy. He took in a breath, the air rubbing against his dry throat roughly and causing him to wheeze. The tiny alien still couldn't feel his right arm."It matters not how long the mighty Zim has known a dim witted human!"

The human gritted his teeth and moved a step closer, carefully aiming the gun right between Zim's eyes. His fingers tightened around the trigger, feeling the weight of murder lifting with every second as his mind raced with adrenaline. He wanted to pull this trigger so badly, and he could feel his stomach bubbling with anticipation. It was so close! It was so _easy! _How he can just tighten his grip just a little bit more and it would send Zim's soul rocketing out of his body and to wherever aliens' consciousness went to after death.

"That acid can't help you," Zim told him, throat grating as he spoke and he coughed, entire body wracking with the sound and his lungs inside felt like someone had just set them aflame. Still, he kept his cocky grin on his face and magenta alien eyes lit up with confidence that he clearly didn't have. "Don't make me laugh."

Dib shook his head and lifted it up, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his free hand. He felt something warm roll down his cheeks but he ignored it, luckily having no physical pain accompany it. Another half step closer and he felt his arm quiver with built up energy. He wanted to draw this out, make it last as long as he possibly could.

"What are you waiting for, _Dib?_" Zim snarled, spitting out the name like it was made of as much foulness as the so-called 'food' here on earth. "One should not hesitate to kill an Irken! The longer you wait, the more imminent your death becomes!"

"No one is _coming _for you, Zim!" the human screeched, voice cracking a bit at his intensity. "You were abandoned by your own people, don't you get that? You've been here for two years and you've sent multiple distress calls back to your home planet this week—"

"I have done no such thing! The mighty Zim does not need—"

"I _heard _you!"

The alien froze, breath catching in his throat and he stared with a mix of fear and shock, unable to comprehend what he was being told. No, not just unable, simply _unwilling_. He refused to believe that the Almighty Tallest would be so cruel as to simply ignore his pleas for assistance.

"I've zoned in on them," Dib continued, voice threateningly low. "I've listened to their conversations after your transmissions. You're a joke on your home planet. They think you should've died on the journey to earth. They didn't even mean to send you anywhere; they wanted you to die in space!" The human pressed the barrel of the gun to the alien's head. "Even on your home planet you're a screw up; someone nobody wants and who they have wanted dead for years!"

They both stayed silent for a beat, Dib breathing hard out of fury and Zim simply staring silently with expressionless eyes. Finally the alien murmured, "They will come."

Dib shook his head. "No. They won't." He sucked in a breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**This is just the prelude and there will be more chapters to come, explaining how exactly all of this came to be. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story, and prepare yourself for emotion!**


End file.
